This disclosure relates generally to maintaining objects at a social networking system, and more specifically to associating metadata received from social networking system users with an object.
Social networking systems allow their users to easily connect to and communicate with other users. A social networking system may maintain objects that correspond to content associated with different types of content. For example, an object identifies content associated with a page for an entity, content associated with a group of users, or content associated with an event. Information associated with an object may be presented to users of the social networking system to provide information to the users.
Additionally, users of the social networking system may provide metadata for association with an object to describe characteristics of the object. For example, the metadata identifies a location associated with the object. To prevent users from providing inaccurate metadata for association with an object, when the social networking system receives metadata for association with an object form a user, the social networking system assesses the reliability of the user. Conventional social networking systems determine the reliability of a user based on metadata previously provided by the user for association with other objects. The previously provided metadata may be compared to metadata received form additional users for association with the object or by presenting the previously provided metadata to other users for verification. However, these conventional social networking systems are unable to evaluate the reliability of metadata received from users who have not previously provided metadata to the social networking system for association with objects or who have previously provided a small amount of metadata for association with objects.